percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Clues of the Moon: Chapter 1
Characters Allen Arce Mikaela Queens Aphrodite Story Allen Arce I''' '''Beautiful Light Mikaela handed me the necklace, it was beautiful. I remember the talk I had with Selene a few moments ago, maybe this necklace was the item Selene was talking about. "What is this?" asked Mikaela. "Its...umm," I stumbled with my word, I didn't know what to tell Mikaela she looked afraid. "Its one of Selene's clues" She looked at me with wide eyes. "W-What?" "Yeah...Selene, the moon goddess" "You are kidding right!?" "Does it look like I am kid-" The necklace began to glow. Suddenly a silver light appeared, I began to see images. There was a a boy with blue eyes holding a silver necklace, a silver mare, a tiara, a little girl, three stones and someone laying on the ground probably dead. "Allen!?" Mikaela was shaking me. "Allen!?" "What h-happened?" "Your eyes...they were all white then you fell" "I saw...I saw images, I think Selene was showing me something maybe the things I saw were the clues" "What did you see?" I told her everything I saw, she stared at me with her beautiful blue eyes, wait did I just say that? ''I thought. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I just need to rest...let's head back to the hotel" "I have to go with you anyway." We went back to the hotel, I took a quick shower. Taking a shower was very hard, I was only able to use one hand since my other hand was chained to Mikaela's and well I don't think Mikaela would want to touch my body. She closed her eyes of course well...that's what she said. We slept in the same bed since Aphrodite cursed us. I tried to sleep but I couldn't, my mind was still processing the current things that happened to me latel. Aphrodite cursing us, meeting Luke (my brother who kind of fell into a depression), talking to Selene and needing to find some stupid items. "Can't sleep?" asked a familiar voice. I turned around and found the goddess of love, Aphrodite. "No" "Having problems?" "What do you think?" "That's no way to talk to a goddess, I am helping you after all" "Helping me?" I said sarcastically. "You aren't helping at all!" "Of course I am," she replied. "I did you a favor by getting you chained to Mikaela, you know you like being close to her" I couldn't argue with her, I did like being close to her but I was't sure if it was...right? "Don't worry, you'll make the right choice" she winked at me then disappeared. I turned around and looked at the sleeping Mikaela for a momment. I have to admit she was beautiful, she didn't even try being beautiful but she was. I placed my arms around her then I fell asleep. '''Mikaela ' I woke up in Allen's arms, I was confused. I mean we've been best friends for three years and well I don't think he has any feelings for me maybe he put his arms around me while he was sleeping. I removed Allen's arms gently then woke him up. "What...where...when?" he asked sleeply. "Wake up!" I screamed in he's ear, he got up in a flash. "What was that for!?" "Umm...waking you up" We got ready then Allen grabbed the necklace, the necklace began to glow again. "What's happening?" I asked. Suddenly we disappeared. Trivia *This chapter is written by ExtremeSSJ4. Category:Fan Fiction Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:The Clues of the Moon Category:Complete Category:Chapter Page